


Wishing Upon The Stars In Your Eyes

by KAHULAYAW



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Awkward Kissing, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Conversations, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Huang Ren Jun, Developing Friendships, Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Huang Ren Jun is Whipped, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Human Huang Ren Jun, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Innocent Huang Ren Jun, Kissing, LMAO, Late Night Conversations, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentioned Huang Ren Jun, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Shy Huang Ren Jun, Shy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Stars, Talking, True Love, aliens are real grr, but it's like not very touched on, but only a little bit awkward !!, i love renhyuck, soft, sort of ??, star talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/pseuds/KAHULAYAW
Summary: "you humans are weird, you know?"in which donghyuck is an alien on earth, and renjun is the human who just happened to find him.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Wishing Upon The Stars In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! it's been a while, enjoy this short cute thing i whipped up because it was soft renhyuck hours

"you humans are weird, you know?"

renjun looks at donghyuck with eyebrows furrowed. he shifts so that he's lying on his side and pillows his head underneath his arm. the grass is a little itchy, but he can manage. "why so?" he asks, smiling.

donghyuck looks at him, too. "you wish upon the stars," he doesn't elaborate, instead pointing up at the sky. his outstretched arm sways unsteadily as he keeps it up for a few more seconds.

"how do you know we do that?"

donghyuck laughs. it sounds like the smallest tinkling bells and renjun feels warm. the alien finally turns his body to the side as well and they face each other. the moon illuminates donghyuck's face in the most graceful way, showing off the plumpness of his cheeks, the shine in his eyes, and the glow of his skin. renjun feels himself fall a little more. "we hear everything, up there." donghyuck glances briefly at the sky. "every single wish that floats up to the stars, we can hear. the stars are our friends, and they hide nothing from us."

renjun scoots closer so that their faces are inches away. "i wish on the stars a lot," he whispers like it's a secret. maybe it is. nobody his age should be wishing on stars anymore.

donghyuck nods. "you do. i hear your voice now and then. you wish for the simplest things." donghyuck says, but he doesn't sound like he is belittling renjun. instead, he sounds like he is in wonder at the things renjun had been wishing for.

renjun feels heat coming to his cheeks. he doesn't think that his wishes are simple. getting into his dream college certainly doesn't sound simple. a steady job for both his parents to keep them afloat doesn't sound simple at all. wishing for his grades to stay excellent while maintaining his health is definitely harder than it sounds. but then again, donghyuck is an alien who knows nothing about human affairs and human worries. these unfamiliar things must sound like nonsense to him. renjun giggles a little at that.

"it may sound simple for you, but it's really hard out here," he says.  
donghyuck shrugs. "i guess i wouldn't know. but i still think it's ridiculous that you humans wish upon the stars. they can't do anything about it, you know."

renjun hums. "we don't know that. but it does bring us some comfort knowing that we can hope our wishes come true."

donghyuck chuckles. he comes even closer so their noses are brushing against each other. his smile grows wider. "you humans burden the stars a little too much," donghyuck reaches out to hold renjun's hand. he giggles, again, and renjun feels his heart swoon. "i learned something new today. from the box with the moving pictures."

renjun squeezes donghyuck's hand tighter. "yeah? what is it?" it's always fun to hear donghyuck talk about normal human things with such wonder in his eyes. renjun feels a smile creeping on his lips.

  
the alien had been touchy right from the beginning. when donghyuck learned about holding hands, renjun found his hands in donghyuck's every chance donghyuck could get. "you do this with someone you like," donghyuck starts, "but they said that i have to ask for permission first."

"that's good, then. what is it?"

donghyuck looks straight into renjun's eyes. the smile on his face is shining. "it's called kissing!" he says excitedly.

renjun laughs. maybe he should stop letting donghyuck watch romance movies on netflix. recently, all of the things donghyuck talks about these days seem to be related to love.

donghyuck frowns. "why are you laughing?"

renjun shakes his head. "nothing. you're just really adorable, is all. how do you feel after learning about what kissing is?"

"it makes me want to kiss you."

renjun gasps. "but you only do that with the person you like."

  
donghyuck lets out a sound of agreement. "when you hold hands with a person, it means you like them. and when you hug a person, it means you like them, too. and when you keep thinking about a person, it means you really, really like them. have i not been hugging you, and holding your hands all the time? and you are always on my mind, renjun." donghyuck lets go of renjun's hand to caress his cheek.

renjun leans into the touch and his eyes flutter shut.

"i really like you, renjun. can i kiss you?"

renjun huffs out a small laugh, feeling incredibly shy. his eyes open to see donghyuck already looking at him. renjun glances down at donghyuck's lips and can't deny he hasn't thought about kissing the alien. "yes."

donghyuck leans forward and closes the few inches they have between each other. their lips meet, donghyuck's soft and inexperienced, renjun's shy and sweet. it's only a short peck and donghyuck pulls away immediately.

"did you like that?" donghyuck pokes renjun's cheek.

a dimple appears, and renjun nods.

"can i kiss you longer this time?"

renjun nods again. this time, it's him who closes the distance. their eyes close and their lips move against each other perfectly. it's a picture - perfect moment. the two boys, one alien and one human, in a field under the stars and the moon, sharing a laugh and more kisses as their feelings for each other grow stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> thankyou for reading! please leave kudos and a comment!
> 
> please check out my other [works!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAHULAYAW/works)  
> [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/PEACHBERRYNANA)


End file.
